1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program, for transmission/reception of UI setting data among multiple image processing apparatuses connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus, such as a copier or a facsimile apparatus, generally provides various functions by itself. On the other hand, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) connectable via a network has appeared, and an image processing system constructed by connecting these MFPs is known. For example, image data obtained by reading an original with a scanner function of one MFP is transmitted using a FAX function of another MFP, thereby FAX transmission by scanning an original by a device without facsimile function is realized. Further, by connecting MFPs to a network, for example, user-specific UI setting data can be utilized on various MFPs via the network (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-17862).
However, conventionally, when UI setting data is received and utilized, only function(s) executable by the apparatus which received the UI setting data itself in the received UI setting data can be utilized. Accordingly, a function, which can be performed by using plural apparatuses in cooperation, cannot be utilized.